My Secratary, My Love
by Rukes
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia's sexy boss, offered her a promotion as his personal secretary but can this promotion change her whole life?
1. Chapter 1

Rukia Kuchiki worked at Zangetsu corp. One of the biggest corporation in Japan. Her boss was Ichigo Kurosaki, the youngest, man to ever control Zangetsu. Besides hearing about him, from the news, or her friends, she has never really met him or seen him for that matter. She couldn't even tell you how tall he was or what color his hair was. The man was practically a stranger to her, well he was.

She had been working at Zangetsu corp. for three years now; she is currently twenty three seeing as she graduated college earlier than the average student. She was valedictorian at her high school, and she has never had a boyfriend. She was too focused on school and her education to ever notice guys. They just simply were not worth her time, and from the ones she has seen an met she did not regret her decision one bit. They were either too clingy or distant. While other's were arrogant assholes who had their heads stuck so far up their asses that they couldn't tell the difference between a dream an reality.

According to her friends she needed to loosen up and enjoy life. They said, and I quote, "You don't know what you're missing babe." But as the saying goes, you can't miss what you never had, to which Rukia fully agreed.

Speaking of friends, she had two best friends who were Tatsuki and Nel. She had known them since she started working at Zangetsu corp. and they had been inseparable. None of them were dating anyone at the moment, they just wanted to enjoy being single for the time being before being tied down.

Here in Zangetsu corp. there were two people just below the boss of the company, his wing men if you may, and they were Renji Abari and Grimmjow Jaggerjacks. And from what she heard they were the corporations biggest playboys, but according to the women they hooked up with, the experience was worth it.

Rukia was now having her lunch break with her two friends in her small office. She was sitting at her desk and they were sitting next to her with their feet up on her desk.

"So what should we do tonight?" asked Nel with a big smile on her face.

"I don't know, what do you guys think?" asked Rukia as she leaned back in her office chair, and looked at her two friends taking a sip of her strawberry smoothie.

"How 'bout we watch a movie and order some pizza?" suggested Tatsuki off handedly.

"Love it, I am too tired to do anything else tonight." said Nel as she dramatically placed a hand on her forehead.

"Yeah right, you're just too lazy to think of anything else." said Rukia knowingly as she smiled at her friend.

"True." agreed Nel as they all started to laugh.

Continuing their pointless chatter, with the occasional bickering and laughing, the girls finished up their lunch.

"Don't forget to bring the movie this time."

"I won't."

"Sure you won't."

"Come on Rukes, have some faith in your dear old friend. I am not that forgetful." pouted Nel as she crossed her arms under her chest.

Rukia shook her head, but before she could respond someone came on the loud speaker.

"Rukia Kuchiki, please report to the bosses office immediately!" demanded the voice.

"Wow, he sounds mad." said Nel with a worried voice.

"I wonder what the boss wants you for." said Tatsuki with a curious look on her face.

"I don't know, but I guess I am going to find out." said Rukia with a sigh as she stood up heading towards the door.

"Be safe." said Tatsuki as she waved her off, and started to drink the rest of her soda.

"Tell us the details when you come back." said Nel with a mischievous smirk.

"Yeah, yeah." Rukia waved them off before walking towards her boss's office.

A million thoughts were running through her head. Was he tall, short, fat, skinny, ugly, cute, sexy, grumpy, perverted, nice, mean, stuck up...wait why is she thinking about these things? Why does she even care, it's not like they could ever be together anyways. Ugh, she was doing it again.

She got into the elevator and pressed the number 15. The doors closed and she closed her eyes for a few minutes, to try and calm her nerves. It was just her boss. Was what she told herself, so she wouldn't be so nervous, but it wasn't really working seeing as how the elevator had stopped for a good five minutes and she was still on it. Rukia just shook her head and fixed her clothes.

_'I hope I'm not getting fired.'_ she thought to herself with running a nervous hand through her hair as she got off of the elevator.

When she got there she took a deep breath and mustered up all the courage she had, straightening her back. She then knocked on the door and waited for a response of enter, or a simple 'who is it?'. Anything along those lines.

But. . . .there was no answer.

She knocked again.

Still no answer.

"Hello?" she said wondering where her boss was.

No response.

She just sighed and leaned her back against the door.

"Great, he's not even here." she mumbled to herself.

"Sorry I'm late." apologized a deep and husky voice walking down the hall way towards her.

Rukia looked up in surprise at the tall and young man. He had bright orange hair that tease his amber eyes, he was lean, but he had muscles. From his shirt she could see that he had strong arms and maybe a six pack, she wasn't sure, but it was somewhere around there. He was wearing a white dress shirt, with black slacks that were low on his hips paired of with shiny black Armani dress shoes. His tie was loose and he wore a big silver watch, with small diamonds in it. He was hot in her opinion and all she could do was stare. She has never seen someone as _unique_ as him, but at the same time he was appealing and sexy. He had this mysterious and cool air around him.

Then and there she knew there was more to Ichigo Kurosaki than she saw, but she would save that for another time. Not that it was any of her business, but still she was curious. And she promised herself she would know and figure out what it was that just drew her to him in that instance. It wasn't normal for her to be so _curious_ about one person.

"Are you okay?" asked the man.

"Uh, yeah sorry." replied Rukia as she got off the door so he could open it.

"It's alright, come in, I have some things I'd like to discuss with you." said the man as he sat down in his big black and red leather chair behind his wooden oak desk.

Rukia examined his face, and stared into his eyes, but he showed no sign of what he was feeling, so she had no idea if he was angry or not. He was just so confusing and closed. She felt frustrated because she didn't know what to say or why she was in his office in the first place. She was normally very good at reading people and she usually said the right thing at the right time. So, why was it so difficult now?

Rukia shook it off as she walked in and closed the door behind her. She then stood in front of him and waited for him to say something.

"As you know Leah Mankaki, has retired, which means I am in need of a secretary." said the man in a husky voice getting straight to the point.

"Yes, I know sir"

"Good. I was wondering if you wanted to be my secretary."

"Well . . . ano. . ." Rukia didn't know what to say.

"You'll get a raise, and you get to keep your old office if you want to, if not you can take the office next to mine, as well as a three month paid vacation every year." persuaded Ichigo.

"What's the catch?"

"There is none and if you want Ms. Kuchiki, you can try out the job for a few months. If you don't like it you can go back to your old job." said Ichigo reassuring her that even if she didn't accept the job, she would not be fired, demoted or anything along those lines. She was perfectly fine, it was her choice. He wasn't going to force her, if she said no she said 'no', end of conversation.

Looking him in his eye, she inwardly shrugged. It couldn't hurt.

"Fine, it looks like I will be taking you up on your offer, _Mr. Kurosaki._"

* * *

**Edit: 2/7/12**

***I know it's in Japan, but I am not gonna use any honorifics at the ends of their names, though some Japanese may be placed within the story.**

**For this chapter it's basically the same concept, I just changed a few things that I was unhappy with. I might edit it again in the future but for now this it. Thank you for reading, and review at your own risk, ;)**

**~Rukes**


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo Kurosaki was the boss of Zangetsu corp. He had been for four years now at the current age of 24.

He had dated a few girls back in college and high school, it was nothing really serious but besides that he was very smart. He graduated high school at sixteen and graduated college at the age of twenty. He never really thought about the future with a wife and kids, but he did have a home and planned on making Zangetsu corp. a big success known around the world.

Ichigo had two best friends, even though they annoyed the shit out of him at times, they had his back, always have. They two were Grimmjow Jaggerjacks, and Renji Abari, aka the pine apple. They have been through all kinds of shit together, they fought together and got beat together. He couldn't ask for better friends, but right now they were annoying the shit out of him.

"Did you hear that Leah Mankaki, retired?" asked Renji as he took a big bite into his chicken sandwich.

"Thank god! That old hag kept on trying to fuckin rape me." said Grimmjow.

"Shut up. Like anyone would want to rape your ugly ass." scoffed Renji.

"Fuck off Abari, I look better than you. Though I wish she thought the same as you, cause I swear if I had to deal with that old bitch one more day, I probably would've killed her."

"Yeah, but now strawberry over there needs a new secretary." said Renji pointing his thumb at Ichigo.

"How about that Orihime chick?" suggested Grimmjow leaning back in his chair placing his feet up on the table in front of him.

Throwing his soda in the garbage, Renji looked at Grimmjow thoughtfully, "Nah that bitch is too clingy."

"Yer right, what about that Rukia babe, she's sexy." said Grimmjow licking his lips a lustful look entering his cerulean eyes.

"Got that right, and if she's his secretary we get to see her sexy ass more often." said Renji with a perverted grin on his face.

"Yup, so Ichigo I think we just found your new secretary." smirked Grimmjow as he patted Ichigo roughly on the back.

"Oh yeah?" said Ichigo sarcastically as he drank his coffee.

"Yeah, now get your ass up and call her to your office." ordered Renji with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I think I'll pass, she's probably some slut that you guys want to bang." said Ichigo with a disgusted face as he looked up at the two idiots he called friends.

"First of all dude, she's not a fucking slut, and maybe we do want to bang her, but that doesn't matter. She is the perfect candidate for the job." countered Grimmjow.

"You do it, but I make no promises." waved off Ichigo as he continued to drink his coffee.

Grimmjow just smirked and walked up to the microphone.

"Rukia Kuchiki, please report to the bosses office immediately!" he demanded.

"Dumb ass." muttered Ichigo.

"What?" said Grimmjow as he sat back down.

"You made it sound like he's gonna kill her or something." said Renji.

"I did not, that's just my fucking voice, plus I wanna check her out." whined Grimmjow.

"Ichigo you should probably get to your office." Renji suggested ignoring Grimmjow's whines about Rukia.

"Yeah, yeah," He stood up, throwing his empty coffee cup into the trash and headed out the door.

"Don't have too much fun without us!" yelled Grimmjow with a cheshire grin on his face.

Ichigo just ignored him and stepped into the elevator. He pressed the button number fifteen and waited for it to reach his destination.

I wonder how she looks? he thought. Not that he actually cared, but if Grimmjow said she wasn't a slut she can't be too bad. Can she? Was she short, tall, busty, flat chested? Nah, Renji and Grimmjow would never go for a flat chested chick. He just hoped she wasn't a air head. Heaving in a sigh he leaned his head back against the elevator wall. What has those two jack asses he calls friends drawn him into?

Sometimes he wondered why he was friends with them. He walked out of the elevator and took a deep breath. He looked down the hall way and saw that their was a hot woman standing outside his office door.

Could that be Rukia Kuchiki? Even though he owned the business he hardly knew anyone that worked there, he kinda left that part to Renji and Grimmjow. But now he just hoped it was her.

He walked closer and heard she was talking to her self.

"Great he's not even here." she mumbled to her self. But Ichigo heard her.

He continued to walk closer to her and apologized, "Sorry I'm late."

She looked up at him in surprise, and looked like she was taking in his appearance, so he took this chance to really look at her. She was short, but let's face it every girl was short to him. She had long black hair, and a stray bang that fell between her eyes. He eyes were big and a mesmerizing purplish, bluish color. She was wearing a red silk shirt that hugged her curves, she had a few buttons open and it showed off some of her cleavage.

Using alot of his will power, he moved his eyes off her chest, and took in the rest of her. She was wearing a black pencil skirt that hugged her hips and stopped right before her knees. On her feet she wore black ankle boots, with a six inch heel. She also had in big hoop earings, a necklace with a heart on it, and a heart anklet to match.

She was hot. He understood why Renji and Grimmjow liked her, she looked sexy but still had that proffesional air around her. She made it sexy yet professional, instead of that slutty appearance most of the women wore to attract his attention. He looked down at her with a smirk and saw that she was still in a daze.

He wiped the smirk from his face, and put on his regular face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah sorry." she said as she got off the door so he could open it.

_'She was nervous.'_ he thought as he smirked in his head.

"It's alright, come in, I have some things I'd like to discuss with you." said Ichigo as he sat down in his big black and red leather chair behind his desk.

He made sure to show no sign of what he was feeling, and he could see that it was starting to frustrate her. She couldn't figure out what to say so she chose to stay quiet as to not embarrass her self.

Such a smart girl.

"As you know Leah Mankaki, has retired, which means I am in need of a secretary." Making sure to get straight to the point, Ichigo watched her for a reaction.

"Yes, I know sir,"

"Good, I was wondering if you wanted to be my secretary."

"Well...ano" she started. She looked flustered and surprised. She was so cute.

Clearing his throat lightly he continued, "You'll get a raise, and you get to keep your old office if you want to, if not you can take the office next to mine, as well as a three month paid vacation every year." he persuaded.

Seeing her cross her hands over her chest as she cocked a hip to the side, he hoped she would accept, she was just too sexy to let walk out the door. Plus Renji and Grimmjow would have his ass if he let her walk away without becoming his secretary.

"What's the catch?" she prodded as she rose one of her neatly trimmed eyebrows.

"There is none and if you want, Ms. Kuchiki, you can try out the job for a few months. If you don't like it you can go back to your old job." he reassured.

Her alluring violet orbs met his amber ones, and he could swear that he felt his heart stop at that exact moment.

Replying almost teasingly she said, "Fine, it looks like I will be taking you up on your offer, _Mr. Kurosaki_."

Jack pot.

* * *

**Edit: 2/7/12**

**Again basically the same concept just edited and fixed. Well I hope I got all the mistakes. Anyways thank you for reading. And please review at your will. :)**

**~Rukes**


	3. Chapter 3

As the violet eyed woman exited the elevator, and started down the hall towards her office, she groaned and ran a hand through her inky locks. Rukia didn't know what to do. She loved where she worked and her position; and she did not want to jeopardize all that. She worked too hard to get where she is now and she was not going to mess that up. She knows that her boss said it wouldn't affect the position she has now, but you never know, people can change their mind.

But it doesn't really matter now because she already agreed to the new position. She was going to have to suck it up and be positive about the situation because right now it was no ones fault except her own. She could have said no . . . she just chose not to.

The raven haired beauty let out a small sigh as she walked into her office only to see that her two friends had not left.

"Rukiaaa~" sang Nel as she ran up to her petite friend and looked at her with big prodding eyes.

"Shut up, Nel and let the woman have a seat before you start interrogating her." scolded Tatsuki as she joined Nel at Rukia's side.

Rukia walked past them and dropped herself into her big white leather chair. Big violet eyes looked up at them and gave them a hopeless look.

"What's wrong, Rukes?" asked Nel as she ran over to Rukia and sat on top of her desk so she was directly in front of her.

"You didn't get fired, did you?" asked Tatsuki as she too joined Nel on top of the desk.

"No, I didn't..." she sighed and dropped her face into the palms of her hands.

"Then...what's the problem, sweet cheeks?" Nel tilted her head to the side confused at her friend's behavior.

"I think...I just got promoted?" her words coming out muffled by her hands and more like a question instead of a statement.

"What?" both Nel and Tatsuki asked confused at what she said.

Rukia lifted up her head and said, "I got promoted".

They both just stared at her with a stupefied expression.

"What?" Rukia asked this time.

"Why are you so gloomy and depressed, if you just got promoted?" asked Nel.

"I-...I don't know." groaned Rukia frustratedly as she dropped her head back into her small hands.

"Wait...what did you get promoted to?" asked Tatsuki.

"Secretary." she answered.

"For who?" asked Nel curiously.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." the name slowly rolling off of her tongue.

"What!" yelled both Tatsuki and Nel.

"What, is it this time?" asked Rukia exasperatedly.

"He is like the hottest guy on the planet, _not_ to mention our _boss_, and you are sad and depressed about being his secretary." said Nel with a dreamy expression.

"Nel!" The heat rose into Rukia's cheeks as she looked at Nel with wide eyes.

"I hate to say it ,...but she's right." agreed Tatsuki as she smirked at Rukia.

"Not you too Tats," whined Rukia.

"Come on, Rukia, just admit it, you know he's sexy." teased Nel.

"I guess, but you know I don't mix business and pleasure. Everything has to be strictly proffessional." stated Rukia with a pout.

Tatsuki and Nel just sighed deeply and shook their heads. _She was a helpless case._

* * *

"So did she agree?" asked both Renji and Grimmjow as they entered Ichigo's office.

"Yeah." said Ichigo.

"Yes!" they cheered.

"You guys really like her don't you?" asked Ichigo as he propped his feet up on top his desk and crossed them at the ankles.

"Are you a dumb ass?" asked Grimmjow.

"How the hell am I a dumb ass, if I asked a simple question?" asked Ichigo with his eye twitching slightly in irrittation.

"Did you see her? She is fucking hot." said Grimmjow with a lustful smirk.

"And fiesty." stated Renji.

"How? The girl _seemed_ innocent to me." said Ichigo as he leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

"She is. Just wait till you get on her bad side." Renji took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Ichigo's desk.

"Whatever, you two get back to work." ordered Ichigo as he picked up a form on his desk and started to read it's contents.

"You can't order me around, you faggot." spat Grimmjow.

"Of course I can, after all I am the one who signs your paycheck." stated Ichigo nonchalantly, never once looking at Grimmjow.

"So you are a faggot." said Renji.

"You better shut the fuck up, before I push those words right back down your throat, Renji." growled Ichigo as his head snapped up to meet Renji's gaze.

"You still didn't deny it." stated Grimmjow with a cocky smirk on his face.

"I. Am. Not. A. Faggot." said Ichigo through gritted teeth in order to control him self.

"Fine. Then prove it." said Renji.

"I don't have to prove anything to you jack asses." Looking back down at the paper in his hands, he proceeded to read it.

"If you don't me and the kitty here, will post pictures of you and Keigo kissing at the haloween party."

"That never happened." denied the orange head.

"They don't know that."

"I'm gonna kill you both in your sleep." threatened Ichigo.

"The three of us are going to see who can bed the innocent Rukia Kuchiki first." stated Grimmjow.

"If you win, you will prove that you are not a faggot. If you lose then the whole world will know that you are a faggot, and there goes your badass reputation along with your dignity." said Renji with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Thought of that all by yourself, pineapple head?" asked Ichigo with a snarl.

"Yes!...No...but that doesn't matter. Are you in or not?" said Renji, glaring at Ichigo.

"This is degreading and unfair to the woman."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Fine, but this thing only lasts for a month, after that we drop the whole thing and forget about it. This does not leave the office. Understood?"

"Of course, boss man."

"Whatever happens, happens."

* * *

**Edit:**

**2/17/12**


End file.
